Tian Yuan World
Description The Tian Yuan world is also what you call the Western Regions.Originally, Tian Yuan was the center point of a Go board. With Yuan marking the beginnings or the origins.It seemed that the Tian Yuan world was the center of this world. As the Tian Yuan world was to the West of the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom, the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom would generally call the area the Western Regions. The reason for the Tian Yuan world being called a “world”, and not the Tian Yuan continent, was because the Tian Yuan world was very different from the area where the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom was situated.Although the Tian Yuan world and the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom were situated in the same world, and were even connected by a large land bridge, the natural laws governing the Tian Yuan world and the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom were in fact very different. The Tian Yuan world had its own independent system. In the Tian Yuan world, the Heaven Earth Yuan Qi was much thicker, but also much more violent. The Yuan Qi was not easy to control there.In the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom, a warrior who could slash a sword Qi hundred feet out, could only do so for 50 feet in the Tian Yuan world. It was the same with perception. Even a warrior who had opened Heaven’s Eye would find that their perception of their surroundings would be much smaller in scope compared to when in the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom. Actually, the Tian Yuan world did not exist from the beginning, it was formed later on. The spatial-temporal aspects of the Tian Yuan world are also much stronger than other places. The violent Yuan Qi also gives birth to much more valuable treasures.Over there, it is like a higher ranked world. Warriors who cultivate in the Tian Yuan world will bear the pressure from the Heaven Earth Yuan Qi over a long period of time. There are better resources and much better heritages. Hence, the Tian Yuan world is the core of Human warriors. There are many experts over there, experts which other lands cannot compare to. The Tian Yuan world is just above the God Burial Abyss. A portion of the land you see is floating above the sea surface. No one knows what sort of power is supporting the Tian Yuan world and preventing it from sinking To the Tian Yuan world warriors, the remote lands in the East were collectively referred to as “Savage East”. The Savage East had several countries, and the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom was one of them.Few Tian Yuan world’s warriors paid attention to the countries in the Savage East. Be it the Yun Long Divine Kingdom or the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom, they all felt that those countries were just a blob on the map. As for what the names and specialities of these countries were, they had no idea, nor did they bother to find out. Affiliations Like a land area like the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom, once a family clan grows strong enough, they can establish a country and make themselves a royal household and rule their lands. However, that cannot happen in the Tian Yuan world.The Tian Yuan world has no countries as there are too many strong family clans. For example, a powerful family clan like the Shen Tu family clan are only able to occupy a small region.The competition between the large factions is intense. Hence, in the Tian Yuan world, we end up with a situation where we have multiple family clans. Many of the family clans would compete against one another for their own interests, but they can also form alliances through marriage. By splitting it in this way, where some live and some die, a new family clan will be born while an old family clan will perish. Some super family clans would be able to continue on amongst these battles. Their heritages are extremely profound, however, even such a family clan is not able to establish a country. Once you establish a country and try to make yourself emperor in the Tian Yuan world, then you will most likely be attacked by the other families. In the Tian Yuan world, not every faction was in the form of a family clan. The Tian Yuan world had several large sects as well. Their strength was even stronger than several family clans.One had to know that in the Tian Yuan world, a sect’s cohesive power was lacking to that of a family clan. However, when it came to strength, they usually far exceeded large family clans. After all, a family clan could only choose from their own family’s descendants, and would inevitably be limited in this way. A sect, however, did not have such considerations. In the Tian Yuan world, there were many top class factions. These factions would risk bloodshed to vie for wonderlands and resources. To obtain an advantage in these wars, some factions would ally amongst themselves, forming an alliance.In the Tian Yuan world, there were many top class factions. These factions would risk bloodshed to vie for wonderlands and resources. To obtain an advantage in these wars, some factions would ally amongst themselves, forming an alliance. Known Affiliations * Family Clans ** Shen Tu Family Clan ** Lin Family Clan ** Song Family Clan ** Xu Family Clan ** Xue Family Clan ** Totem Family Clan * Sects ** Li Fire Sect ** Beast Control Sect ** Heavenly Light Island ** White Soaring Sect ** Mystic Void Mountain * Alliances ** Martial Alliance ** Heavenly Dao Union ** 6 Swords Alliance ** Heavenly Blood Union Locations * Heaven Martial City * Greatsword Mountain (Martial Alliance's headquarters) Category:Locations